Baby Bump Surprise
by Iggykawaii
Summary: Alfred's different reactions for when he learns Arthur is pregnant. This is 2p!USUK and M!preg. Rated T for Alfred's swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I would like to let you know that all of these chapters are from omegle. Which means none of them are finished. Trust me, I wanted to continue them but the other person for each chapter would always randomly disconnect without saying anything... So even I don't know what would happen next. But there is one chapter where I said had to leave so I actually told them I had to go then left. I roleplayed 2p!Arthur and the other person roleplayed 2p!Alfred. Also, I believe this is not multiple entries of the same material. The only thing that is the same is the first paragraph. That is it. The rest of every chapter is completely different. Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or 2p!Hetalia. **

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

The American swung the bloodied baseball bat over his shoulder, watching the other walk up to him. His eyes widened, although it wasn't noticeable under his sunglasses. "What! You're fucking pregnant?" He let the bat drop as he stared at the other in disbelief. "No. Fucking. Way." He growled.

"It's true! I went to a doctor and had test done!" Arthur handed some papers to Alfred that said he was pregnant an Alfred is the father.

He took the papers and took off his sunglasses, crushing them in his hand. "How can this freaking happen!" He threw the papers to the ground and growled again. "A kid? A fucking kid! Geez, there's no way I'm handling that... You're not having it!" He picked up his baseball bat.

Arthur looked shocked. "No! You're not killing our baby! We can raise him to be a killer and a cannibal!" Arthur yelled and protectively held his stomach.

"Too bad! I couldn't care if he ended up killing and eating his own mom!" He advanced on the other. Inside, the idea of having a murderous, blood thirsty child wasn't half bad. It would actually make him feel proud. "Give me one good reason why I should go through all the bullshit for one stupid little fucktard?"

Arthur teared up. "So we can be a family! The three of us can go on killing sprees together! And I love you, Alfie! Why don't you want our baby?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh great, here come the water works... What the hell did I tell you about calling me Alfie?!" He growled and leaned against the baseball bat. "...Fine, whatever! Do what the fuck you want... If the brat even tries to come near my stuff, I'll smash his head in." He swung the baseball bat to smash one of the heads of his dead victims as an example.

"B-But I'm sure once we raise him, you'll love him! I'm sorry but I can't stop calling you Alfie! I love that name and I love you! So, please don't be too aggressive and accept that we're going to be a family!"

"A family, huh? Fine, whatever! I won't kill the kid or viciously beat him." He groaned and tangled his fingers in his hair. "I accept it and stuff... But it's going to be such a pain." He sighed and walked closer to the other, holding back a growl. "Love ya too, Artie..."

Arthur's face lit back up and he smiled. "Alfie..." He ran into Alfred's arms and held onto him tightly. "I'm so happy..."

He hesitantly hugged him back, tightening it eventually. "Yea, I can tell. Just don't get too clingy" He thought for a bit. "What are you gonna name the fuc- I mean, kid?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred. "I don't know. Do you by any chance have any ideas?"  
"...What the hell should I know? Damien?" He shrugged.

"Well, I want to name our child with something you like and will be comfy with!"

"I don't really care... Just don't name is something lame like Cinnamon. You can't name him after food and you can't have the word pink in his name. Unless it's cyanide or something."

Arthur giggled. "Ok, Alfie!" He thought for a moment but couldn't come up with a name and pouted. "This is hard."

"Yea, I know... And it get's harder!" He groaned again, thinking of parenthood. "We can think of it later or something."

"Ok! If you think of a name you like then we can name it that!" Arthur smiled. "And don't worry Alfie, we're doing this together so it won't be as hard!"

"Yea, I know... It better not turn out to be a goody two shoes!" He shook his head. "So, a little killer huh? Doesn't sound too bad, but he can't kill as many as his dad does~"

Arthur giggled. "Of course, Alfie, you're the best! But you can teach to kill like you do!" He smiled brightly.

"Yea, I guess I could. You aren't gonna teach him how to cook poisonous cupcakes, are you?"

"Of course I am! Not only will he be a killer, but he'll be a cannibal too!"

"Good... Maybe raising the fucker won't be half bad." He let go and put his hands in his pockets. "How long?"

"How long until he's born?"

"Yea." He whistled a bit. "How long do we have to wait for him to freaking show himself?"

Arthur thought for a bit. "Hmm, I would say about 5, maybe 6 more months? I'm already a little into my 3rd." He signed. I didn't realized I was pregnant until the beginning of the 3rd month."

"It's been 3 months!?" He twitched, trying to stay calm. "A few months, huh? I can deal with that... Need help ripping his out when the time's up?"

"Yes. I went to the doctor because I had non-stop sickness and after a while I went to the doctor and he said told me I was already 3 months pregnant. So me being sick was actually the morning sickness from the pregnancy." Arthur sighed then smiled. "I would love some help, Alfie! I don't know if I should go to a hospital though..."

"So that's why you were puking all over my floor." He brought his hand up to his head and facepalmed. "I should have guessed. If you don't want to go to the hospital, you can just birth here. I mean, all they do is cut you open, get out the brat and close you, right?"

"Yes, but I don't want anything to go wrong. I'm not saying you'll do something wrong, Alfie, I'm  
just really scared. Should I go to a hospital?"

"Well, I don't want you dying for anything. So yea, you could go to a hospital or something." He sighed and hugged him again. "Don't be scared, I'm gonna be there."

Arthur smiled. "Oh Alfie, that makes me so happy." He hugged Alfred back then placed a hand on his stomach and lifted up his shirt. "Look, I've already got a small bump." Arthur said then giggled.

He stared him and poked what the other claimed was a bump, a bit confused. "Well whaddya know?" He put his hand on the other's stomach, feeling it properly.

Arthur giggled. "In a few more months it's going to get a lot bigger! Then I'll be able to feel the baby's kicks!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the other chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred gave the last man standing a final solid whack from his baseball bat. He looked up slowly, eyes narrowed behind his shades. "Pregnant? For real?" He wasn't angry or annoyed. Hell no, the idea of his little Artie carrying his baby was awesome.

Arthur smiled. "Yes! I'm so happy!" He said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred dropped the bat and it landed with a thud. Al's jaw dropped. "HUH?" he asked, as if he didn't hear him correctly.

"I'm pregnant!" Arthur said excitedly.

"...T-that's..." He was at a loss of words.

"And you're the father! I'm so happy!" Arthur put his hands on his stomach and smiled.

"Y-you're...serious?" he asked, his face a little bit brighter.

"Yes, I am. I even have these results from a doctor I went to!" Arthur held up the papers that said Arthur was pregnant and Alfred is the father.

He read the papers quickly and returned them to him. Al smiled nervously. "T-that's...great...!" he said. "I mean...I'm not really a... "kid person"...but...if you're happy, then I'm happy!"

"Yay! And don't worry Alfie! You may not be a kid person, but we can raise our child to be however we want!"

Al smiled evilly. "Can we teach him to kill?" he asked.

Arthur smiled. "Oh yes! And we can teach him to be a cannibal too!"

"Haha! YES!" Al was definitely happy now. "I love you, man!"

Arthur smiled brightly. "I love you too, Alfie!" Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred into a hug.

He hugged Arthur back tightly. But then he remembered that there was living being inside of Arthur. He pulled away from his stomach and said, "Ah! Did I hurt it?!"

Arthur looked at his stomach. "No, love, it should it be fine. Can we go over to the couch?" Arthur looked at Alfred and smiled.

"Y-Yeah, totally!" he said. He held Arthur's hand and led him to the couch. He let Arthur sit down first, then he sat next to him.

Arthur looked at Alfred with big eyes. "Alfie, can I sit in your lap?"

Al blinked. "Uh, sure...If you wanna.."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Yay!" He moved himself onto Alfred's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Al put one arm over Arthur's shoulder...and the other one gently on his stomach.

Arthur giggled and placed one of his hands over over Alfred's. "What should we name it?"

"W-We're naming it already?! I...I haven't got the time to think about it yet, though!" he wined.

Arthur giggled more. "Ok, Alfie. If you want we can name it later when you're ready."

"Y-yeah," Al said, blushing. "Sorry..."

"It's ok." Arthur said and kissed Alfred's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred turned around at the sound of his name, shaking off a head from his bat and holding it over his shoulder as he watched the other. "Impossible," he said immediately in response. "It's impossible for you to be pregnant. You're male," he said decisively, figuring the Brit was just pulling his leg.

"No, it's true! I even went to a doctor and had a test done!" Arthur handed Alfred some papesr that Arthur was pregnant and Alfred is the father.

Alfred looked over the papers scepticly, not believing a word of it until he saw the reports and blood work. His eyes widened comically as he looked up to the other and back to the papers. "Impossible," he whispered in awe, stepping up to the other. "Really?" he asked a bit dumbfounded, needing a verbal confirmation.

"Yes! It's really true! I'm so happy!" Arthur was already a little bit along so he lifted up his shirt to reveal a small bump.

Alfred look at the small bump, slowly reaching out a bloodied hand to gently caress the bump, leaving streaks of blood. "It's true..." he muttered, in slight shocked before dropping his bat to pick the other up an close. "You're amazing!" he said as he kissed the other, happy as can be.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred dropped his bat and stared at Arthur, eyes wide as he picked it back up and wiped it clean with a rag. "Y-You're.../pregnant/?" Sure, he would mind having a child with Arthur, he was just worried that he wouldn't raise the baby well.

"Yes! I'm so happy! We get to have a child and we'll raise him together!" Arthur said excitedly.

He smiles slightly when he realizes how happy Arthur is, kissing him gently. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad..."

Arthur smiled and giggled. "Yes, we can teach him to be a killer and a cannibal! Then the three of us can go on killing sprees together!"

"Maybe not a /cannibal/ but killing together would be good!"

Arthur pouted a little. "But I want him to be an amazing killer like you and a cannibal like me!"

"Alright, alright~" He chuckled and held Arthur close, picking him up.

"Yay!" Arthur smiled brightly and kissed Alfred's cheek.

"So, what would we name him/her?"

"I don't know. I want to name our child something you'll like and will be comfy with!"

"Hm...Aaron sounds like a cool name for a boy..."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"I think you should pick that one!"

"Oh! Ok!" Arthur thought for a moment. "Do you like the name Emily?"

"It sounds nice~"

"Yay! We have our names picked out!" Arthur smiled and nuzzled Alfred's neck.

He nuzzles back, smiling and closing his eyes. "When did you find out?'

"Oh, well, I found out when I went to the doctor last night! I was wondering why I had been sick for so long! He told me I was already 3 months pregnant. I can't believe it!"

"/Three months/?"

"Yes...I didn't even know and I thought I was just really sick but it never went away! So now I'm already three months and I have this!" Arthur lifted up his shirt to reveal a small bump.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

He looked back at him bewilderly with blood all over his coat. His mouth wide open."Did I hear that right?"

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" Arthur said excitedly.

Alfred smiled insanely staring at him."Maybe the baby will take after me in baseball. Special baseball." With that he started laughing.

Arthur smiled. "Yes, we'll teach it to be a killer and a cannibal!"


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

"Say that again...?" He paused before leaving a crushed up a head as he turned around. "Did you just said that you were pregnant?" Alfred said with disbelief in his voice. Maybe if he would confirm it. He just couldn't wrap his mind around.

"Yes! I'm pregnant! I went to a doctor and had a test done! It says you're the father and I'm so happy~!" Arthur said excited and handed the papers to Alfred.

"Ahaha...what?" His red eyes went wide almost in a comical style, as he scanned through the papers even going over them twice. Yep, the papers were true and it clearly said that he, Alfred, is surely the father. "We're guys. This is impossible. You have a dick!"

"It's not impossible, Alfie! It's a miracle! We're nations so I believe our bodies are able to carry children!" Arthur smiled brightly.

"But I don't want children!" Alfred huffed before turning back around and gave more bloody bashes to the head of his once alive victim.

"But Alfie...we can raise our child to be a killer and a cannibal! Then we can go on killing sprees together!"

"Arthur, children equals a fuck ton of work. Plus do I look like the type of guy who even want kids? Nope. Nu-uh. No-sir-we."

Arthur's smiled faded. "Please, Alfie? We'll raise it together!" He looked at Alfred with big eyes.

"Also," Alfred said, avoiding the other's gaze. "Isn't this shit suppose to be plan and not out of the fuckin' blue?"

"You can't plan for something you didn't expect, Alfie. That's why we're planning it now!"

"I-I just don't think I'm up for this child thing, Arthur!"

"There's no need to worry, love. I'll do most of the work of you'd like."

He sighed. "Arthur, I'm not up for this. I didn't even want a kid."

"But think about how much fun it would be! You could teach out child to kill like you do! We'll be a family! Please, Alfie!"

Alfred placed his hands on Arthur's shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. "Arthur, I said no and I mean it. "

Arthur teared up. "W-Why Alfie? W-Why can't we be a f-family? I w-wanted to raise our child with the man l-I love..." He started crying.

"I did it now..." He muttered to himself seeing the soon crying Brit in front of him. "Because I don't think I'll be a good enough father!"

Tears kept falling down Arthur's face. "B-But, I-I'll help you! Y-You don't n-need to be a g-good father, you j-just have to try your b-best!"

"I need some time to think." Alfred sat down with a loud groan. "I just have to do my best...I guess.."

Arthur looked at Alfred with his tear-stained face and the tears kept coming. He sat down next to Alfred as he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred dropped his bat suddenly letting it slip from his hands as it went flying off somewhere. His eyes widened caught of guard completely by the random comment.

"It's true, Alfie! I'm so happy!" Arthur said excitedly and smiled.

Alfred just stared at Arthur, it was often this man was confused. "Oh."

"Aren't you happy? We get to raise a child together!"

"I don't like children." He starred down at the other getting over the original shock his face turning. "Little snot nosed brats."

"You may not like other children, but we raise our child however we want! We'll teach it to be a killer and maybe a cannibal too!"

"Vegan. And it doesn't mean it's not gonna be a snot nose brat too."

"It all depends on how we raise it Alfie~ You'll be able to raise it well enough so it won't be that! If you want it to be a vegan, that'll be alright with me, I'll do whatever makes you happy!" Arthur smiled.

"It better not be or I'll beat the little shits head in."

Arthur crossed his arms. "No you won't Alfie! You're not hurting our child!"

"You never know, he might like it."

"I suppose so... Oh, you need to know I'm already a couple months along!" Arthur giggled. "You see, I didn't figure it out until recently."

"How the hell did it happen."

"It's a miracle, Alfie~ It doesn't matter how."

"Still, you don't have a womb or any of those woman parts you need to have children."

"I may not, but the proof is right here~!" Arthur lifted up his shirt to reveal a small bump.  
Stranger: Alfred put a bloody hand on the others belly.

Arthur giggled. "Isn't it wonderful, Alfie~?"

"I guess."

Arthur smiled. "Oh! We need to pick names~"

"Why."

"We have to name our child, Alfie."

"Steven."

Arthur smiled. "If you like that, then I like it too~"

"Ok...Amelia."

"Ok!" Arthur smiled brightly. "Yay! We have our names picked out!"

Alfred looked down at the other.

Arthur smiled. "I can't wait, Alfie~"

"I can."

"Don't worry, Alfie~ We'll be a happy yet murderous family!"

Alfred just nods looking at Arthur.

Arthur brings himself into Alfred's arms, hugging him.

He sighs and hugs the other.

Arthur smiled. "I love you, Alfie~"

"Iloveyou." he mumbles.

Arthur giggled and rests his head on Alfred's chest.

Alfred pulls him close.

Arthur lifts up his head to press a kiss onto Alfred's lips.

Alfred kisses back.

Arthur wanted the kiss to stay sweet, so he kissed him a few more times before pulling away.  
Stranger: Alfred looked down at him.

"I'm so happy~"


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred didn't quiet hear him over his killing spree. He got up from his latest kill and spat at him then walked over to you. He put an arm around your neck and his bloody bat over his shoulder. "Hmm? what did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant~!" Arthur said excitedly.

Alfred's face expression went blank. He looked right at you. "What?! You're serious right?"

"Of course~! I went to the doctor and had a test done~!" Arthur held up the test results.

Alfred was getting a little worried. He dropped his bat and looked at it. Yup.. pregnant... Alfred looked right at Arthur in shock. "Oh my god.."

Arthur looked confused. "Alfie~? How do you feel about it?"

"How do i feel?..I feel..Wonderful!" He picked him up around his waist and hugged him.

Arthur giggled and hugged Alfred back. "Yay~! I'm so happy~"

He sit him down and picked back up his bat. He put an arm around you and walked back to there house. "So...that means I'm going to be working alone for a few months, then?"

Arthur smiled as they walked. "But Alfie~ You should spend that time taking care of me~" He giggled a bit.

He looked at you. " I will but I also have to take care of the house and the food as well. You're pregnant which means you have to eat health..which means no more baked goods."

Arthur's smiled faded. "N-no cupcakes...?"

"Yup, only good health food." He opened the door."Like vegetables and fruit. Don't worry I can make that."

"O-Ok...Thank you, Alfie~ At least it'll be worth it in the end right~?"

"Well..yes and no. The long term result will give us a child and then the short term will be birth."

"Ok, I'll do whatever you say to stay healthy~"

"Good." He walks off to the kitchen to wash up. "You need to eat right and stay away from smokers which means Matthew and Francis can not come near you while they're smoking and no beer and other things like that but most importantly to my part...no more sex."

Arthur frowned a bit, but stayed positive. "Ok, I'll try my best~ And I won't go near Francis or Mattie."

"Good." He kissed the top of his head and brought him a bowel of strawberries. "You're also going to have mood swings and morning vomiting. "

Arthur giggled then looked worried. "Does that mean I'm going to be mean~? I don't want to be a meanie..."

"Well it depends what mood you're in."

"Ok~ And being sick won't be fun... But I'll get through it~!" Arthur then started eating the strawberries.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?!"He looked at his lover in complete shock,dropping his bloody baseball bat.

"I'm pregnant!" Arthur said excitedly.

"But you're a guy! How did that happen?"

"I don't know, it's a miracle! Maybe it's because we're nations~"

"Wait...It's mine?!"

Arthur giggled. "Of course it's yours, silly~"

"But then I won't be able to..ffff-this is going to be a long nine months."He groaned.

Arthur scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm...Alfie...There's something else you should know."


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

He looked over. "You're what?" He asked thinking he was hearing things but wanted to make sure he was hearing him right.

"I'm pregnant!" Arthur repeated excitedly.

He gave a last hit on the body. "With who's baby?" He asked trying to keep his voice a bit calm.

Arthur giggled a bit. "Yours, silly~! It would never be anyone else's~!"

"Arthur, you know I hate kids right ?" He referred to the dead bodies that were children.

"I know, but this is our baby~! We can raise it to be however we want~! We can teach it to kill, too~"

"Whatever it has 3 chances to prove you right but once it fails I'm gonna kill it." He said resting his bat on his shoulder.

"No! You are not killing our child! You'll love it once you see it~"

"What ever..." He kissed Arthur."The bodies are for you to make in your damn cupcake and sweets..."

Arthur smiled as he pulled Alfred in for another kiss. "Thank you, Alfie~ I'll have to make them later~"

"Fine, want me to put them in the freezer for you?" He asked kissing him back.

"That would be wonderful, love~" Arthur smiled.

He nodded and picked up most of the dead children and put them in the freezer.

"Thank you~ Now come here, you~" Arthur giggled a bit.

He walked over. "What?" He asked looking down on him.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "I love you, Alfie~" He kissed Alfred's lips.

He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and kissed back after saying, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred blinked. "What?" Alfred wasn't sure if he heard right.. Pregnant? So he'd be a father? Alfred wanted to have a kid someday, but never felt he had the responsibility to handle a child. Hell, he could barely control himself at times.

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby, Alfie~!" Arthur said excitedly.

Alfred wasn't sure how to take this. Alfred was happy, excited, nervous and completely terrified. "A-around when?"

"W-Well, it's already been 3 months, so in about 6 months~! And don't get mad and ask why I didn't tell you sooner. It's because I just found out myself~ I thought I had non-stop sickness so I went to the doctor and he said I'm pregnant~!" Arthur explained.

"Why didn't you go to the doctor sooner then!" Alfred sighed but shook it off quickly and slowly walked up to him, tossing his bat back and wrapping his arms around Arthur being a bit gentle.

"I'm sorry, Alfie~ But I was told I needed an appointment in order to see him since he was usually busy whenever I went~" Arthur smiled brightly when Alfred wrapped his arms around him.

"Whatever... I'm h-happy."

"Really~? That makes me so happy, Alfie~! We'll be a family~!" Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek.

Alfred smiled small and pulled away nodding.

"I already have a small bump~! Would you like to see it~?"

Alfred blinked again. "Ah... Um sure."

"Ok~!" Arthur lifted up his shirt to reveal his small bump that would soon grow bigger. "See~?"

He nodded and pecked him softly. "Yeah.."

Arthur giggled a bit then pulled down his shirt. "Soon, it'll grow a lot bigger~!"


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was pregnant. Pregnant with Alfred's child. He was very happy that he was going to have a child. He loved children! But he wasn't so sure how Alfred would react. He went to find to him and saw him finishing up his killing spree with his bat. Arthur walked up to him. "Alfie! Guess what! I'm pregnant!"

Alfred swung his bat over his shoulder, a tiny droplets of blood spattering across Arthur's pastel shirt. He adjusted his sunglasses and squinted. "What'dja say?"

"I'm pregnant~!" Arthur repeated excitedly.

Alfred huffed and pulled a bent cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it and slowly blowing a smoke ring in Arthur's face. "You high?"

Arthur backed away a little. He didn't want to breathe in the smoke. "No! I'm serious Alfie~ We get to have a child~! Look at these!" He handed papers he got from the doctor saying Arthur is pregnant and Alfred is the father.

Alfred clasped the cigarette in between his chapped lips and tilted his sunglasses down, quickly reading over the paper. "Well, fuck."

"I'm so happy and excited~! We get to be a family~! What do you think, Alfie~?"

"I think I need a beer."

"Why~? But I meant what do you think about us being a family~?"

"Look, Arthur, we only fucked once. One time. For fun."

"But I love you~! I love you more than anything~! I want to spend every moment I can with you and I never want to leave your side. I love you, Alfie!"

Alfred coughs awkwardly. "Uh... Yeah. Okay. I kinda like you too...babe."

Arthur smiled. "So, are you ok with us being a family~?"

Alfred shrugged and stomped out his cigarette. "I'll think about it."

"Alright~ But remember we can raise our child to be however we want! I want us to raise it to be a killer just like us~!"

At that, Alfred grinned heartily. "Now that I like the sound of."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Yay~! I'm so glad you do~"

Alfred pushed his sunglasses up his nose once again, wrapping his arm around Arthur's shoulder's and kissing his temple. "Yeah, cool shit. Now let's blow this place before the po-po shows up."

Arthur giggled and kissed Alfred's cheek in return. "Ok~! Let's go home~!"

Alfred smirked and started towing Arthur along. "Home it is."

Arthur smiled as the two of them went home then went inside.

As Alfred kicked the door shut, he tipped Arthur's chin up with his index finger, his sunglasses revealing his dark maroon eyes. "And what do ya wanna do now, sugarplum?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Hmm~ Let's cuddle on the couch~ Then later I can make some of my cupcakes~"

Alfred slipped his tongue through the gap where he was missing a tooth and them grinned. "Sounds kickass."

Arthur giggles then they walked over to the couch. "Let's cuddle, Alfie~"

He sat down first, bringing Arthur down to sit on his lap.

"Yay~ I loving sitting on your lap~ It's so comfy~" Arthur rested his on Alfred's chest and smiled.

Alfred snaked his arms coyly around Arthur's softly waist. "Yeah, and you smell like cupcakes. And blood, which is totally sexy."

Arthur giggled again. "Oh Alfie~ You look extremely sexy yourself~" He lifted his head to kiss Alfred's lips.


End file.
